Tricorder
Un tricorder o tricodificador, es un sofisticado dispositivo de bolsillo usado por muchas razas del cuadrante Alfa y Beta. Introducción El Tricorder es un conjunto de sensores instalados en un dispositivo portatil de análisis de datos y dispositivos de comunicación, con distintas aplicaciones especializadas. Son usados a bordo de las naves estelares y estaciones espaciales por la tripulación como herramienta de gran valor para facilitarles el cumplimiento de su desempeño. ( ) Orígenes Surge con el dominio e integración formal de una metateoría que permite una dinámica formal a la lógica de la investigación científica, propuesta por Karl R.Popper. Gracias a ello, se pudo normalizar lo esencial para que una máquina diese una forma coherente a los datos obtenidos de las lecturas de los sensores. La Teoría General de Sistemas permitió establecer una base que todos los sistemas reales han de cumplir con las siguientes características primarias: 1. Ha de ser abierto un sistema real. 2. Ha de transformarse energía mediante un sistema real . 3. Ha de estar integrado un sistema real al medio que lo rodea. 4. Si no se cumplen estas características, lo detectado puede ser un sistema en extinción, un sistema idealizado (lo real se interpreta de forma sesgada) o un evento. Para cumplir con el primero de los puntos, un sistema debe admitir entradas de paquetes de energía existentes en el medio y aportar una serie de cambios a ese mismo medio, alterándolo. El proceso básico del Tricorder es el siguiente: mide los cambios del medio; registra las alteraciones; cuantifica y localiza el punto en el espacio que muestra ser singularmente compatible con dichas lecturas; y focaliza dicho espacio y lo escanea. La especialización de los sensores puden estar destinada a: 1. Defensa - Tricorder militar: escanea el medio para detectar disrupciones, desfases o radiaciones varias ocasionadas de forma artificial. 2. Investigación - Tricorder científico: escanea el espacio para detectar eventos singulares en el medio, contrastar datos, verificar teorías y todo lo relacionado con sistemas inertes. 3. Biología - Tricorder médico: escanea el espacio para detectar biomasa, estructurar el punto evolutivo de dicha biomasa y otorgarle una identidad, bien conocida o por catalogar. Si bien todo Tricorder se puede reprogramar para, de forma excepcional, forzar las lecturas con un objetivo distinto al que se le ha diseñado en origen, lo más usual es que una expedición cuente con miembros especializados en cada campo, con su herramienta adecuadamente programada para realizar correctamente la misión, el objetivo, o la investigación encargados. Un tricorder tricodifica... Tal como su nombre indica, el Tricorder tricodifica, o sea, integra tres ejes, extrapolando un resultado. A saber: * Eje QS ("qué sucede"): para que una máquina entienda "qué sucede", ha de normalizar el medio; es decir, qué variaciones suceden a lo largo de un período de tiempo. Se han de tomar muestras y el usuario ha de indicarle qué busca entre todas esas variaciones. * Eje CA ("cómo afecta"): Una vez localizado lo que el usuario busca, para que una máquina entienda "cómo afecta", ha de "renderizar" en su memoria un medio idéntico, pero quitando del cálculo lo que el usuario búsca y establecer una comparativa entre el render y las lecturas obtenidas. * Eje CI ("cuándo interactúa"): Un Tricorder puede estimular al objeto para modificar su comportamiento natural. Para que una máquina entienda "cuándo interactúa" con el objeto, ha de "entender" qué paquetes de energía admite, dosificarlos en su punto de entrada y administrarles una señal equivalente que ocasione una respuesta esperada. Estos datos se obtienen con el diferencial obtenido entre el render realizado en el eje CA, sobre los datos reales, con la modificación que el usuario quiera realizar sobre el objeto focalizado en el eje QS. * Eje I ("integrador"): No todos los Tricorders cuentan con esta capacidad, y los que sí no son llamados Tricorder, pues cuentan con un poderoso motor de cálculo que se puede programar para que pase a formar parte integral de un sistema real, bien compensadas las deficiencias, coadyuvando al ya existente o sencillamente comportándose de forma colateral. Para que un Tricorder armonice de esa forma, se le ha de incorporar una serie de parámetros establecidos por el usuario. Los Tricorders médicos estabilizan al paciente, los hay que generan campos de fuerza y otros que sencillamente son traductores universales. Evolución A comienzos delsiglo XXI, toda la tecnología de acceso público se apoyaba en microprocesadores con tecnología RISC. Esta tecnología permitía subdividir un solo microprocesador en tantos subprocesadores como unidades de instrucciones reducidas se pudiera. A la inversa, permitía incorporar otros procesadores como parte de su núcleo; todo se reduce a microprocesadores conectados a una chipset o juego de instrucciones comunes. Con la aparición del multiproceso de nivel 1 en los hogares, la tecnología dio a luz al multiproceso como un conjunto de microprocesadores trabajando en un único problema y, si existían dos problemas, redirigían los recursos en función de la prioridad, y esto se repetia con tantos problemas como se registrasen. Con la aparición de los circuitos isolineales, ese nivel de proceso ocupó el primer escalafón de la jerarquía computacional orientada a los procesos de la lógica en la investigación científica,de lo cual emergió un segundo nivel de proceso: el proceo isolineal. Los circuitos isolineales son definidos como circuitos de realidad lógica, no como hardware, tampoco como software, sino más bien como netware ''autónomo. Si una ''netware ''del siglo XX y principios del XXI estaba compuesta por ordenadores de lógica lineal, la lógica isolineal se compone de la capacidad de dar dinamismo al proceso de cada ordenador de forma autónoma y realimentada. Los distintos grupos de procesadores que conforman un patrón lógico son restringidos a una placa isolineal. La memoria usada ya no es la típica ''ram, en sus diferentes versiones de velocidad, acceso y bus ''de datos, sino que almacena patrones de lógica por áreas denominadas engramas. Estos son disparadores que en su proceso de rescate de datos no almacenan ceros y unos, sino que usando el código binario como base, redireccionan llamadas complejas que invocan entradas y salidas a las distintas áres de la ''netware, simulando a un usuario humano. Esto fue útil antes de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Después de ella, la tecnología militar desarrolló sistemas operativos trilineales: el multiproceso evoluciona hasta agrupar a los procesadores de tres en tres, asignándoles a cada uno una tarea específica que contribuye a que el usuario interactúe de una forma más intuitiva. Se trata de un conjunto de microprocesadores dedicados a elaborar objetos, otros dedicados a definir sus propiedades y otros dedicados a dotarle de un momento, siendo la repetición armónica del momento la parte que dota a todo el conjunto de utilidad. La rapidez para resolver cada uno de los problemas se resuelve con el multiproceso de nivel 1, descrito al inicio de este artículo. Con este tipo de proceso, las computadoras podían "observar" y adelantarse a las necesidades de los usuarios. Dichas máquinas se instalaban en los hogares de la segunda mitad del siglo XXI, dando así a la domótica la parte de inteligencia que se requería para permitir al hombre una vida más centrada en labores de recuperación del planeta devastado por la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Tricorders * Escaner * Tricorder Bajorano * Tricorder Cardasiano * Tricorder Ferengi * Tricorder Jem'Hadar * Tricorder Klingon * Tricorder Romulano * Tricorder FUP ** Psicotricorder ** Tricorder médico ** TR-560 Tricorder VI ** TR-580 Tricorder VII ** TR-590 Tricorder X ** TR-890 Tricorder XV * Tricorder Vulcano Vea también *Dispositivos sensoriales *Herramientas y tecnología *Computadora Trasfondo According to Stephen Whitfield in The Making of Star Trek, Gene Roddenberry originally came up with the idea of the tricorder not only as a useful device but as "a potentially popular toy for female-type children". The first "real-world" tricorder was developed by a Canadian company called the Vital Technologies Corporation in 1996. The scanner was called the TR-107 Mark 1; Vital Technologies sold 10,000 of them before going out of business in 1997. The TR-107 could scan EM radiation, temperature, and barometric pressure. :The TR-107 is properly referred to as a true "tricorder" due to a clause in Gene Rodenberry's contracts with Desilu/Paramount dating back to the time of the Original Series. The clause specified that if any company could find a way to make one of the fictional devices actually work, then they would have the right to use the name. Many research laboratories are developing, or have developed, portable scientific analyzers. For example, Purdue University unveiled a suitcase-sized mass spectrometer in 2006 (the Mini 10), which was described as a "real-life tricorder" in later press releases. Truly hand-held devices, based on lab-on-a-chip systems, are also in development. These are typically more specialized than the Star Trek equivalent, however it is believed that biomarker analysis will allow the development of a general-purpose medical instrument in the near future. In the documentary Star Trek: Beyond The Final Frontier, Brannon Braga ironically states that although he didn't know what tricorders do, that "they were probably used a little too often." cs:Trikordér de:Tricorder en:Tricorder fr:Tricordeur it:Tricorder nl:Tricorder pt:Tricorder